Ezigboku
Ezigboku, Father of the Hunt Ezigboku, the Father of the Hunt, whose sphere is the Hunt, the Sport of Pravia, the Great Game, the Chase, and is known as the Huntsman and the Father of Manbeasts. Ezigboku created the various therianthropic diseases which transform mortals into beasts, and is therefore the guardian, or King of lycanthropes. They reflect his sphere admirably, hunting at night and being hunted by day. Ezigboku's existence appears to have been discovered later than other Pravia, as he doesn't appear in the most ancient records and summonings of him were rare or non-existent. Ezigboku is a sportsman who enjoys giving his prey a chance for victory, however small. Ezigboku also appears within the mortal realm once every thousand years; but not to destroy, like most Fathers, but to enjoy a great hunt known as the Bloodmoon Prophecy. During the last Bloodmoon Prophecy, Ezigboku attempted to exert power to alter the world to a great hunting ground for himself and his servants. This attempt ended in failure, with his power being restricted to one forest in Hollyhaal, as he himself is trapped inside the forest. Many speculate that his trapping has had an effect on the souls of lycanthropes, but nobody is able to prove it. There has however been a noticeable surge in lycanthrope attacks lately around the forest. Ezigboku is one of the more worshiped or, to a certain degree, accepted Pravia. Although all Pravia are completely shunned by mainstream society, he is often worshiped in greater numbers compared to other Pravia, even though he does not necessarily care for it. He is father to man beasts, and is thusly worshiped by all kinds of lycanthropy-infected creatures. He respects and even praises these creatures if they accomplish something in the hunt, a rare quality for a Pravia. He is often seen as the most honored huntsman to walk any plane of existence, and as such is often looked up to by other hunters, fishers, and trappers. Pravia are almost always looked on as evil due to their destructive nature. While there is some truth in this, this does not apply to all Fathers. Some Fathers respect honor and fairness among their subjects, and are against dishonorable murder. Ezigboku is typically considered to be in this category. While he cannot exactly be seen as benevolent, he is very honorable and always gives his prey a sporting chance; he's even willing to be congratulatory to those who were deemed as prey if they manage to turn the hunt to their favor and become the hunters in turn. He is not needlessly destructive like many of his brethren. With those he does not care for he is often neutral in his trades, unless they are his prey. Appearance He is typically portrayed with a great spear and either the head or skull of a deer. Realm Visitors to Ezigboku's plane, the Hunting Grounds, described it as a realm of thick forest and open plains where they were hunted by a werebear, who looked like an extremely large man who is incredibly pale with sinewy arms, covered in blue tattoos and leading huge bears; then a herd of wild, unknown cattle. If the horn of Ezigboku is heard there, it announces Ezigboku himself and his pack of werewolves.